harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter: The Exhibition
Harry Potter: The Exhibition is a traveling exhibit in North America, displaying THAT HARRY POTTER IS AWESOME!!!!!!!!!! But still Charmander is awesomer! Not alex charmander cause im getting tired of that but just charmander :D from the Harry Potter films, including Harry Potter's wand and glasses, Ronald Weasley's wand and clothing, Mad-eye Moody's wand, Severus Snape's wand, a full size version of Buckbeak, Tom Riddle's diary and grave from Little Hangleton, the Triwizard cup and Hagrid's chair. The beginning of the Exhibition begins with a sorting of four members of the tour group, where the actual sorting hat is placed on their head and "tells" them their house. The guide then opens the doors to a small room to watch a brief movie about the Exhibition and the Harry Potter fan base, then the doors at the front of the room open into a room with multiple portaits on the wall that move and talk like the portraits in the hallways of Hogwarts. The next room you see is similar to the Gryffindor common room, with the beds of the boys and many props from Harry and Ron sitting on the beds or in cases. The boys school robes are also in this room next to their beds on manequins. Many other props fill the room with the beds including: their muggle clothes, the glasses, the golden egg, and their wands. The next room leads to the class rooms of Hogwarts. There is a large section of Slughorns classroom with his robes and multiple potions ingredients behind him, along with the potions books in a case. There is also a large section of Gilderoy Lockharts classroom from Chamber of Secrets. It has his robes and a full collection of his books sitting in a pile. Next there is Profesor Umbridges office from the Order of the Pheonix with her robes and wand, along with multiple declarations. At the end of this room, it turns into a room of the outdoor world of Harry Potter. The Quidditch robes and hoops are here where people can throw quaffles and try and score points. This is were Buckbeak stays along with a version of Hagrids hut where you can sit in his chair. The Hungarian Horntail also is here. Next you lead into a dark room with a dementor, where you can see the nothingness of them and be honestly terrified. The robes of Voldemort and the Death Eaters are here with their masks. Dobby and Creature are also here along with the petrified models of the students from the Chamber of Secrets. The last room in the exhibition is the Great Hall which is incerible on first entrance. All the dress robes and gowns of the triwizard champions are here along with the Yule Ball outfits. There is also a long table of "food" from the Great hall and a huge case of games and jokes from Weasley Wizard Wheezes and Zonkos, with candies from Honeydukes. The end of the exhibition leads you to the gift shop with an incredibly large variety of Harry Potter collectibles. To see the whole exhibition takes around an hour for typical fans, but for die hard fans could take much longer. No photography is allowed and the Audio tour is greatly advised to explain everything about the items you see. Locations *Chicago, Illinois- April 30th, 2009 - September 27, 2009 :*Museum of Science and Industry *Boston, Massachusetts- October 25th, 2009 - February 28th, 2010 :*Museum of Science *Toronto, Canada- April 9, 2010 - Sept. 6, 2010 :*Ontario Science Center *Seattle, Washington - October 23rd, 2010 - January 30, 2011 :*Pacific Science Center External links *Official Site Category:Media (real-world)